


Titans in Trouble

by Thisisentertaining



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Imprisonment, Insane villain, Pain, Torture, Whips, carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/pseuds/Thisisentertaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insane Villain with no ambition. No drive for power nor care for money. There is only one thing he wants: to hear as the Titans cry in pain, to listen as they scream and beg for mercy. He has them now. He will make his demented dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is living testimony to why I should never write when sick... probably the most disturbing thing I have ever written.

Insane laughter sounded in the dark, dank dungeon, accompanied by snarls and groans as five teens struggled to break their bindings. The room was a perfectly circular prison made completely of a damp, nearly black concrete. Smalls cells gathered along the walls, facing into a large empty space, as though a sinister stage set for malicious shows. It was upon this area that the only light shone, the amphitheater's brightness creating a focal point contrasting the pitch darkness inside the cells. This area held such horrors and instruments of torture that every one of the group would have infinitely preferred a pitch darkness to the pain this room promised. The struggling ceased as the insane laughter rose, each of the titans pausing in horror and fear as the unhinged sound escalated.  
The extent of their fear was not caused by the torture chamber in front them, nor by the clear insanity of the man who stood laughing in it. No, what feared them the most was that this fiend had trapped them perfectly, he had known their weaknesses, the very things that would make it impossible for them to escape. Cyborg rested propped up on a table in his cell, his body leaning against the door and his face pressed into the window to view the large room. His body lay dismantled, only his torso intact, the rest of his body held somewhere none of the titan's knew. The space usually reserved for his battery pack lay empty, a wire plugged into an outlet was the only thing keeping him from completely powering down.  
Robin struggled against a Kevlar straight jacket and shackles reaching from his ankles to his knees, keeping his legs ramrod straight. He too was forced against the door, a snarl on his face as he glared at the fiend who had captured them. Raven stood in a straight jacket as well, though her real barricade was a large, onyx black gem that pulsated as it blocked her powers. Had the jewel not been present the half-demon would surely have been revealing the worst of her father's nature, however all that she was presently able to show was a glare of her eyes, for her mouth was covered as well to prevent her from unleashing her chant.  
Starfire was bound much as she had been when the group met, alien manacles covering both her arms and legs, stronger that the strongest metal to be found on earth, in fact stronger than the strongest metals of over twelve thousand planets. Starbolt-resistant goggles covered her eyes, taking away the only weapon she had left. Alien technology restricted the greenest titan as well, a large collar covered his neck. Beast Boy had been bound by a similar collar before, and as it chaffed against his neck images passed through his mind of electrocution, pain, embarrassment, confinement, and a rock-based alien determined to make the changeling a pet. A large, thick cable bound the teen near the door, and any attempt to change form was met with near-lethal electric currents racing through his body. The Boy attempted to struggle and escape, but with his hands also bound in the same electrocuting metal he knew, as any animal does, that he was completely trapped.  
Finally the fiend who had captured them halted his maniacal laughter. His gaze swept to encompass all of his glaring captives. “Well now, let the fun begin.” His face split into a grin that was even more disturbing than his laughter. He began a slow, leisurely walk to Beast Boy's cell, flipping a small remote in his hand. Beast Boy felt an instinctual terror rise in him as the man neared, and backed up to the farthest his leash would allow. He began to jerk and struggle when the man's hand gripped the door of the cage, willing the cord to lengthen as every one of his instincts called at him to get away, GET AWAY! Finally he stilled as the villain unlocked the cage, freezing as a mouse will when they spot a hawk circling ahead.  
Beast Boy leaned as far back as possible, only the dreaded chain keeping the boy from falling to the floor. As the door fully opened his instinct of flight finally realized that it was useless and fight kicked in. The green boy leaped at his captor, a terror-filled anger overriding him. He stopped short as a horrendous pain coursed through him, convulsing on the ground and unable to see the man's hand pressed firmly on the large button of the remote.  
“Tsk tsk little changeling. I thought you would have known better. You do remember this collar don't you? The pain it gives you. Oh well, if you wish to start early then that is no problem to me.” The man presses another button on the remote, and the pain stopped. Soon the cord was no longer connected to the boys collar, but the teen made no attempt to escape. He laying on the ground of his cell, panting as pain continued to plague him. The boy had no control of his limbs as aftershocks coursed through him, and the fiend had no problem simply lifting the pain-filled boy and carrying his limp form to a post in the center of the large room.  
The struggling of the shape-shifter's friends increased as the boy's still panting form was tied to the post. Cries of “You'll never get away with this”, “Let him go!”, “Beast Boy, No!”, and “Don't you dare hurt him!” filled the room, but the man paid them no mind, instead walking over to his rack of weapons, seeming to contemplate which one to use. Finally he grinned and delicately picked up what looked to be a cross between a horse-whip and a cat-o-nine-tails. He turned back to the boy, who had finally gotten over his shock and was now glaring at the man, and sneered evilly.  
“Well, you are an animal after all, I suppose I should whip you like one.” He chuckled and advanced on the bound and helpless boy. Beast Boy attempted a change, but was once again met with a searing electrocution. A horrible crack sounded, accompanied by the sound of breaking flesh and a loud cry of pain as stark red blood flowed from the teens back. The torturer paused for a moment.  
“Strange... I though that maybe your blood would be green too, or at least brown...” Another crack sounded and even more red blood spilled against the green skin. The man's face suddenly lit into a bright, manic smile. “Its like Christmas!”  
The whip fell again and again, though the cries were quieted as some animistic instinct told Beast Boy to hide his immense pain. As yet another stripe fell the changeling's body instinctively attempted to change into a creature of tougher skin, but the searing electric current of the collar put a stop to that. Two more stripes fell and Beast Boy convulsed yet again as current coursed through him when he attempted to switch form, and his eyes remained the horrible, dilated pinprick of an animal. As the whip lashed across his back he was no longer silent, but an angered roar erupted from his mouth.  
Each of the titans fell in shock, knowing that though he was stuck in Beast Boy's body, it was now the Beast who was in charge. Yet none of them felt anything but horror as even the Beast's struggles were futile, the man's whip falling faster and faster. The maniac seemed almost overjoyed by the roars, excited by the teens response.  
The sickening crack sounded again and again, and each of the titans... each of Beast Boy's friends could do nothing but watch as the teen was tortured in front of their very eyes. They couldn't even turn away to spare themselves the sight. Tears fell down Starfire's cheeks, and threatened to leak out Of Cyborg’s human eye as well. Robin struggled even harder in his confines, unable to bear with the knowledge that he had failed his teammate... his friend, so horribly. Raven's face remained her constant stoic, but the gem hindering her powers practically burned with the intense strength of her emotion.  
This was Beast Boy getting whipped, getting tortured. The annoying and pestering little brother who made everyone smile. The small green blur of optimism and stupid jokes. He was the youngest bro, innocent and naive. It didn't matter if they didn't know of his past, if perhaps he was not as innocent as he seemed and had seen pain before. To them he was sheltered, he had to be protected, no pain was aloud to come to him. That was all over now. As his mouth opened in pain and rage at each strike, each of the teens could not help but compare the pained grimace to the impish grin he commonly displayed. When they saw his fang begin to tear into his flesh as his teeth clenched, they could only picture his mouth wide open in laughter. They watched the quailing of the green boy as the pain caused his muscles to spasm and had to bite back bile when their gaze latched on the torn red flesh of his back. Still the barrage did not stop, it seemed as if it never would.  
The horrible beating continued until even the embodiment of animal strength and instinct itself could no longer hold back the intense pain. The animal let out a small, pained whimper at what seemed to be the millionth wound and the man struck once more before finally halting in his attack. Beast Boy let out a final whimper before closing his eyes, letting unconsciousness save him from his pain.  
The man let the blood-soaked whip fall to the floor and bent down to pick up the unconscious teen. Paying no attention to the red leaking out behind him the man carried the green boy to his cell and reattached the leash. Beast Boy whimpered once in his sleep as the man dropped him to the floor. The villain laughed at the pitiful noise. He ran his finger down the prone teen's arm, following a red dribble of blood that flowed down it. He smiled once again at the stunning red and green color combination. “Oh! It truly reminds me of the holidays! So festive!” With a sickening grin he held his bloodstained finger to his mouth and licked off the red. He spared one last look at the prone and injured Beast Boy before he relocked the door. With a quick glance to see the titans' horror filled gazes he left the room, humming jingle bells as he left.  
_____________________________  
A psychotic villain smirked with demented glee as he walked through the dungeon holding the titans captive. The young super heroes had been in the man's possession for weeks now, each one having faced horrors in the dungeon's stone walls. The green changeling had horrendous scars running the complete length of his body, his green body now brown from the dried blood. Their leader Robin had horrible burns stretching under his uniform. Large, deeply painful scars created by the tip of a hot poker. The man had had great fun causing these wounds and one could see anything from intricate designs to smiley faces admits the scars. The worst of these wounds could be seen covering his torso, where the word WEAK stretched across his flesh.  
Sparks flew as the robo-teen spasmed slightly, a result from one of the many painful viruses he had installed into the teen. A large deliberate scar traced from the titan's human chin to the top of his forehead, one of the only places where the fiend could hurt the child's flesh. In a cell nearby the Titan Raven moaned in pain as she shivered curled up in her cell. Large runes covered her body, runes made to purge one of daemons and ill will. Her body quailed at the pain, but there was no escape for her, for a part-demon she was. Her palms were bloody as her fists clenched against her pain, and she let out a shrill scream.  
The alien known as Starfire cried silently in the ball she had curled up in, Her body bore the cruel marks of wounds as well, but she was a warrior, she was used to pain. She knew how to work through it. The true pain she felt was her horror at seeing the pain of her friends, and knowing that she was powerless to help. Raven's pained scream broke through the stifling silence of the room, just as a flurry of sparks flew from Cyborg. Beast Boy cried out as his collar shocked him as his body attempted instinctively to morph. No sound came from Robin, but that he cried out no encouragement was testimony enough to his intense pain. The Tameranian curled upon herself and sobbed.  
The man laughed insanely as he heard the cries of pain and sadness around him. His stomach rumbled slightly and he growled at the slight discomfort. With the Titans unable to protect the banks from crooks and thieves, the city was broke and going through quite the recession. It was nearly impossible to buy anything these days, including food. His prisoners were quite hungry as well. He glanced around the room and a small smirk filled his face. Well, if he was having problems getting food, he would just have to get creative.  
The next day he entered the dungeon once more, this time bearing a tray of food and a cybernetic arm. All of the titans other than Cyborg were asleep, he'd made sure of that. He didn't like dealing with more than one of the teens at a time during feeding. Also, this time he would have even more fun delivering the news. He chuckled as he entered the cell, locking the door behind him. He inserted a small usb into a drive on the robot, shocking the teen awake. Cyborg woke with a jerk, growling at the man who simply smiled. The teen was just about to yell at the man when a heavenly scent reached his nose.  
“Is that bacon? Dude, how did you score bacon?” The boy's eyes searched for the delicious meat, but the darkness of the room hid it from view. He could barely see the plate the man held, much less the food on it. The man smirked up at him as he attached that arm so he could feed himself.  
“Wakey, Wakey I have Bakey!”  
With the arm now attached Cyborg dug into the pork, shoveling it into his mouth. The villain simply watched in amusement as the teen ate. As Cyborg was chewing on the last pieces he began speaking conversationally.  
“Yes, food has been quite difficult to come by lately, as I'm sure your stomach has noted. I had to get... creative to get this to you.”  
He began to remove the robots arm, still speaking calmly.  
“Did you know that even with weeks of very little food, your green little friend can still become a fairly large and meaty pig? Well, so long Cy I am, enjoy your green ham.”  
With a laugh the man left the cell. Cyborg paused for a moment in horror before gagging and emptying his stomach. He stared at the mess on the floor in horror. His arguments with BB about meat ran though his mind. The boy always said that he'd been the animals he was eating, that eating meat was the same as eating him. Cyborg never thought that would ever be this true.  
He had to sit in dismay as the villain fed each of the titans the bacon, unable to speakdue to some program the villain had entered. He listened to the sounds of the man telling each of them what they were truly eating, the gagging, the tears that followed. He listened as the man went through each of the rooms. The man's footsteps sounded as he came down once again, though he had already gone through each of the titan's rooms. All four listened as he opened another door, each thinking that it was the cell of another. They paid little attention. They felt too guilty, sick, and ashamed to pay attention to the man's newest horror.  
“Hey, I can't eat this! It's meat!” Beast Boy's voice rang out.  
The titans paused as they realized what had happened, they'd been tricked. Beast Boy was alive, they hadn't eaten him.  
“BEAST BOY!” Each of the titans called out in relief and joy, the changeling's confused reply was unheard, drowned out by the villain's uproarious laughter as the man left their room of torture. The titan's shivered as the voice receded. Robin crawled his way to the window of his cells and locked eyes with the other titans. They had to escape, they had a plan and it was time to put it in motion, before anything else happened.


End file.
